Her LIT's
by LokiTheDarkOne
Summary: Flynn decides to stay after the apple incident. And this is what happens after it all. Oh and Flynn genderbend. Further explanation/summary inside. And the T rating is just because I don't know how this is going to go and I want to be safe.


**Hi everyone. So this is my first Librarians fic, and I think I should tell you that this story is defiantly not going to be updated regularly. I get inspiration and plot bunny babies from the tV show, which is on break right now so it might be a little difficult to update. Also on that note, I haven't seen the last two episodes. Doubt that matters, but if it does, then that's why. And yes. You read right. This story is genderbent, but only Flynn. Why? Because I can I haven't seen any other story's like this yet. And this is an experiment. SO if you like this story and think I should continue, leave a review and tell me. So that is all. Hope you like the story so far.**

**88888**

"If you stay, then I stay. You just sign the papers and its official."

Baird looked down at the papers she had just been given. Felicity was giving her a hopeful look. It crossed Baird's mind that she still didn't get where the other woman had gotten the nickname of Flynn. But she pushed the thought aside because at the moment, it didn't matter.

She needed to focus on what Flynn had asked her. She needed to think of all of the things she had done, with Jenkins, the LITs. She needed to think about Flynn and how she needed a guardian. And she knew that if she left, she would miss this. All of this. So with confidence she reached into Flynn's jacket pocket and pulled out a pen. "How did you know I held a pen in that pocket?" Baird smiled up at her as she started to sign the papers.

"I know you to well Felicity." The other woman blushed a little at the use of her real name. It made Baird smile. She loved how awkward Flynn could be. She finished writing and handed back the papers with a small smile. "Which is why you have to go." The confusion on Flynn's face was comical.

"What?"

"I know you won't be satisfied with just staying here when you don't have your library. You need to be out looking and I am not going try and keep you here." She looked into the eyes of her librarian and saw that she was trying to decide and all the turmoil in her eyes. She knew Flynn wanted to stay, but also that she wanted to find her library. And then, there was the decision. A spark in Flynn's eyes that said it all. She had decided.

"Your right. I should go. And at times, I am probably going to get fed up with the fact that I can find thousand year old lost treasure, but I can't find a few month lost library. Which is why I need to be here so that you and my LITs can slap me at times." Flynn must have seen the mischievous look in Baird's eyes because she immediately ducked away from her slap. "I didn't mean now. I meant later." Baird laughed at her friend.

"Ya, well you seem to be acting a bit crazy. You hate being around people." Flynn shrugged.

"That may be the case, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss being with people. Especially those as smart and resourceful as you lot." Baird looked at Flynn.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, we can, and have shown that we can survive, even while your out and about, looking for the library, and saving the world.

"We tend to do that, don't we?" They both laughed.

"Yes we do. So if you want to go, we wont stop you." Flynn raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"It sounds like you would rather me not stay. What? Mamma bear scared that I will take her cubs?" Baird looked startled for a moment. That wasn't what she thought at all. Well maybe. "Don't worry Captain. They are still your cubs." Baird blushed.

"Technically there your cubs. I'm just the baby sitter." Flynn smiled and nodded her head. She guessed that they were sort of her cubs. She had brought them together, with Baird's help, but mostly her. And they were her LITs. "So I guess you aren't leaving then?"

"Nope. I am staying. Now. Grab the team. We are going to do some bonding." Flynn ran towards the stairs, Baird's eyes fallowing all the way.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Flynn spun around to look at her guardian.

"Well wherever it is, I know there is going to be something there that's special. And since I will also be there, you can count on trouble." Flynn's smile was bright and child like as she ran up the stairs. Baird couldn't help but smile to. It was infectious. She pulled out her phone and call the others telling them the news. Flynn was here to stay. Baird just hoped that it all worked out.


End file.
